A wire or a cable is usually fixed on a wall or a floor by means of wire staples, nails, hooks, hangers, etc., without any shielding or protective means. The wire or cable is therefore apt to be damaged, and its outer cover weathered, in that it may be exposed to sunlight, rain, etc.